


A New PeaShooter in Hell

by Dj_muggy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Plants vs Zombies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dj_muggy/pseuds/Dj_muggy
Summary: This is my first story so, I like some hints on what to do and what not to due. I love to have some feedback on what I can do to do better as well. Thanks.This is about a boy name David who ends up in hell. He runs across a hotel that thinks they can send demons back to heaven. What did he do wrong or he even looks like will be in the story.
Relationships: Peashooter/Hazbin Hotel, Peashooter/Hell, Peashooter/Niffty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Well, shit.

Well, shit. I didn't think I end up in Hell. Who knew? What did I do to deserve this? Why? I looked at the ground and then at my hand. They were oddly green? I pondered why for a long time. Some.... demons walked by and gave me a weird look. I returned the look, expecting scarier and more bloody demons. I place my hands on my head, to feel bald? I rubbed it, only to touch a few leaves on the back of my head? What am I? I continued to looked through myself, confused. I see a window nearby and walked over to it. I looked at myself. I was a humanized Peashooter? I placed my hands towards the mouth that looks like Birdo's mouth, except green. I basically had a Peashooter head along with a normal body, covered with vines. I was amazed, yet confused? I turned my head to see someone coming my way.

I see a tv persona? He seems not any like I used to watch. Code Bullet was a good one. But, back to the subject, he had eyes that were staring right at me. I didn't want to look back, feeling a lot darker. His eyes widen, then his smirk grew a lot more as he gotten even closer. His steps are half the beat of my heart rate, if I had one. I backed up, and continued till we went into an alleyway. I was shaking, placing my hands behind me, till I hit a wall, letting them limp. He was either big, or I am really short, looking up at him, he loomed over me. "You must be new. Why don't I show you around?" He had asked, lending out a hand. I was scared, and curled up into a ball. "Huh? Where did the little shit go?" He had yelled, looking around. I saw him turn around and leave, sighing after his sight was gone.

I peeked out of the hallway, seeing he was gone, and he was. Thank God, or Lucifer for this matter. I walked around, looking for a good place to enter. I saw a bar that hadn't had a fight going on. I walked in, looking around seeing that I was short. I walked up to the stools, and climbed on top of it. The bartender stopped cleaning the glasses and looked at him, giving a small giggle, going into a big laughter. Everyone else then saw what he was laughing at, then joined him. I felt a bit sad, feeling more cold, in fact, it felt like I was freezing. Everyone started to laugh a lot harder. I felt anger rising up from me them. This was some bullshit, I felt like I was on fire and start to feel something go up my throat. Wanting it out, I spit it out? I was confused, then I realized, I was a Peashooter after all. I started to repeat this till the building was burned down.

Feeling satisfied, (after-some theft in money) I walked around as I relaxed, not feeling burned nor cold. I continued to walk as I saw a hotel. I counted up my money as I thought I could have enough to get me back on my feet, so being a nice person I am, I knocked on the door. I sat there for a few seconds, then knocked on it again. I saw a tall woman opened the door. "Hello? Anyone there?" She had asked. I was about to answer, but me a door closed on the face. I didn't like that, but calmed myself to remind me that she might not of seen me since she was that tall.

I knocked on the door again. She opened the door again, but it wasn't her. It was a grey skin toned girl with an X over the eye that was covered by her hair. "I swear if one of you motherfuckers decide to play a prank on us again, I will arrancarte la cabeza y ponerla en una estaca (rip your head off and put it on a stake)," she had threatened, making me run inside, running from her till I hit a wall, turning at the right moment for me to hit it straight forward, then rebounding on the ground. I saw many things at the time. It was like if I was dizzy, assuming I might be, seeing the room spinning. The last things I saw was the same tall white girl, a giant four-armed creature, a deer?, a cat with wings?, and a cyclops that was really up close. Then i saw the darkness rushing in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give a bit of heads up, David is a demon that is a mix of a peashooter and a small human. He is 2'4". His powers depend on witch form he is in. If her is a normal peashooter, he can deal normal damage with his veggie. If he is a snow pea, he can deal damage that can freeze the enemy, or slow them down.The only downside is he is more open up to fire. If he is a fire pea, he can deal twice the amount of damage, and burn things. The only downside is that he is open up for frozen attacks. if he is a shadow pea, he can shoot shadow peas and hide with shadows. If he is a goopy peashooter, he can deal poison damage as well as splash damage. The only downside is that he drags a sludge around when he walks.  
> His legs and "hair" are leaves while his hands, arms, and legs are vines.

Owwwwww, My face hurts. I blinked a few times, before getting up from the bed? Huh, When did I get in a bed? I leaned and looked around, i was at an apartment or a very small house. I did went into the hotel and..... oh. Yeah, they must be worried. I took another quick glance before I jumped down from the bed, and landed on the floor. I walked over to the door, and jumped, grabbing the handle and turning it, getting the door open. I jumped back down, walking through the door and looked at to see what floor I am on. I saw a door decorate with, pink and white items? A large name over it, reading "Angel Dust"? Isn't that the drug or something? I continued to walk and saw I was on the second floor. I took the elevator and waited. The elevator played some kind of old radio tune. I guess? I mean, I wasn't around then, so how would I know?

The elevator door opened as I saw a group of giants, looking over at me. A white one with red cheeks ran over to me as fear struck into me. I placed my arms around my head, looking down, eyes closed, hoping they wouldn't go away. I waited for a bit, and felt nothing. I took a slight peek, and everyone of them was looming over me. The only one that wasn't a giant I hid behind. She was about a few feet taller than me, but I didn't want to die..... again. I shook as I just hid behind the girl, placing my arms around her. I was then slapped, immediately, and I fell back, starting to cry, feeling more cold once again. The rosy cheek girl picked me up, and started to hug me, making me shift from sadness, to fear, then to ease and calmness, as well as lovingly. I started to hug back, my tears gone, making me look back up. She smiled brightly as the red demon behind her gave and uneasy smile. I jumped down, hearing a splat and jumping up. I was excited, and everyone was looking at me weird. I looked down and saw my legs were purple-ish pink and slimy. They floor i was around was the same. "Are you alright?" The rosy cheeked woman asked, fearful. I nodded my head, looking at everyone, confused

"Doesn't seem so my lad. You made a mess as well as flattening experience." The red demon said. The cyclops ran up and looked closely, and then started to clean the spot. "Oooohhhh, to messy. We don't need this." She was lighting fast. I kept going in circles, as I was tackled. "Your a boy!" The same girl same. She regretted immediately, seeing and feeling sticky and slimy. She ran off to shower, I am guessing. I didn't even have time to answer or reply back.

I was feeling happy for a bit as then I turned my head to see a spear pointed at me, I grew fearful again. Red demon was surprised as his face showed interest. "WHY ARE YOU HERE??" The x girl said, making me jump back. The four armed giant pushed her as she picked me up, and snuggled me. I was felt with warmth again, as, just like before, felt sticky. "Eeewwww, kinky~" She said. I jumped off, surprised. I looked over at the giant winged cat, just drinking his life away. I tilted my head, looking over at everyone. I felt a wind past me as I looked by me and saw the same cleaning/tackling cyclops. "Who are you guys?" I asked. The x girl gave an angry look at me. "I could say the same to you, planta." I rubbed the back of my head, giving in a bit. "O-okay, okay, just put the spear away.M-my name is David, and it seems like I am a mix of a Peashooter and a human?" The red demon got closer, looking at me. "Interesting....... Well, i am Alastor the Radio Demon, the little cyclops you just met was Niffty, the one who never smiles is Vaggie, the rosy cheeks are Charlie, the four arms is Angel Dust, and the over-sized cat is Husk." I turned and waved at them as they all waved back.

"You want to be rehabilitated?" Charlie had asked, as i looked at her and answered,"I guess?" "Great, all we need is your name and your date of death." "Well, my name is David if you didn't know. And I died to Pseudomonas aeruginosa, or a plant infection." "That explains your look a bit" Alastor says, answering right afterwards. "I guess?" I said, looking around, once again, admiring my new adventure and home.


	3. Who wants to hire a plant?

A week has past since I entered the hotel and hell. I need to get me a freaking job. I walk out of the hotel, waving at everyone before leaving. I continued to walk down to look around buildings, seeing if any was hiring. Many were, but sadly, none of them accepted due to me being short. I didn't see a height requirement at the front of the door, but this is Hell after all. I kept looking around, stopping at a big building, showing three x's on it. And it didn't surprise me seeing Angel Dust walk in it. I just shook my head as I turned and smacked into someone, falling down. "S-sorry, sir..." I said, getting up and dusting myself off. I shook a bit, looking up to see the same tv person from last week.

"Hello again." he had said, his expression.......... normal? I saw want he truly was last week. "What do you want?" "I see you are looking for a job, aren't you?" "Yes, why?" "Seeing you had fell recently, maybe you can show me the trends on the latest music?" I looked up at him as he looms over me, like every demon, but, he is giving me a job. I looked down, and think for a second, then looked up at him. "What's the catch?" "What do you mean?" "They is always a catch." He looked at me, then sighed. "You want a catch, fine, the catch is you have to give me info on Alastor." Well, to the readers, I can't remember names, and takes a while. So i looked dumbfounded and looked at him. "Who?" He grabbed me by the shirt, pulled me to his head (Which was bigger than I thought) and yelled at him. "T̴̼̻̆͠h̶͈ę̴͆ ̵̫͗͐r̴͙̒ḛ̸̈́d̵̨̐̏ ̵̿̂ͅd̶̤͚̚͝e̶̡̝͊̏m̷̺̳̿̈ȍ̶̯̣n̶̡̛͋ ̶͙̍t̶̹̑͂h̴̠͖̏̽ǎ̸̩͍t̸̛͜ ̶͇̳̽l̶̹̊͂i̶̢̙͝ṿ̷̽͗è̷̺͓s̷̲̊ ̸̝̭̊̊i̴̞̊n̵̪̱̆͐ ̶͚͍̑t̸͓͘ḧ̸̨̝́̆ẽ̷͍̪ ̶͚̫h̷̞̎͘ơ̷̳͘͜t̴̅̓͜ẽ̴̛͇ͅḽ̸̥̀̎,̴̧̑ ̵͇̯̐ľ̴͍͓ḯ̸̖t̴̘͔̾̾t̸͕̥͊l̵̥̔e̷̡̝͒ ̷̙͌p̴̖̙͛̇l̶̻͆ḁ̷̖͊̚n̶͙̏ț̶͋.̶͈̄" "O-okay" He gives me a surprised look and put me down. "Sorry, but, will you accept the offer?" His hand was held out, just for blue sparks seemingly to go around us.

I looked around amazed, but held my hand, getting closer to his. Sparks started to circle my arm. I quickly shook his hand as the sparks into both of our arms. pulled my arm back, feeling weird from it. I looked at him, as his smile grew wider, handing me a phone? He walked away towards the building that Angel had entered. I looked down at the phone. "When do I start?..... Who am I kidding, a phone isn't going to answer me." Then the tv guy pops on the phone. "Oh, and one more thing, You start tomorrow." I jumped, almost dropping the phone. That is when he goes away from the phone.

Welp, at least I finally got a job.


End file.
